Call Me, Call Me
by Sugar-Hype-Queen
Summary: Warning, shounenai! It's been a while since Rei's heard from Kai, but when a dangerous new virus starts sweeping major Russian cities, can he get to Kai before time's out? The summary's not so great, but PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE! TT
1. Call Me

Hello everyone! Much love to my first reviewers, **darksaphire**, **Nedunque**, **Yazzy**, **Kai's kitty**, **Black-Dranzer-1119**, and **Iluvbeyblade**. You guys rock! So, thought I'd do a songfic, a song titled _Call Me, Call Me,_ by Yoko Kanno. Gorgeous song. Multiple chapters and what not. Tell me if you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
Rainbow waterfalls  
Sunny liquid dreams  
Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt  
Gotta get to you  
But I don't know how  
Call me call me  
Let me know it's alright  
Call me call me  
Don't you think it's 'bout time  
Please won't you call and  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
To get me to you _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Appetizing smells wafted from an open kitchen window in an apartment on the outskirts of downtown Hong Kong. The delicious smells were enough to lure in a small, wiry, green eyed tabby cat. It scrambled through the window and straight to the feet of the apartment's sole occupant. The slim, tan Chinese male, with a head of flowing raven hair, turned his honey-golden eyes away from his stir fry to the pleading emerald eyes of his cat. "Hello, Liang." He was answered with an impatient meow and a twitch of its scruffy tail.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" he chuckled. 22 year old Rei Kon picked out a piece of pork and gave it to Liang, who eagerly accepted.

Turning away from the now satisfied feline licking her chops, he finished the stir fry and put it on a plate to cool. Humming gently to himself, he walked over to close the window, where the sun could be seen setting over the city. It reminded him of the first kiss he had shared with Kai, on that bridge by the city park...

Abruptly, he shook himself out of his reverie. That was the past, and it was best left alone. He returned to his now pleasantly warm food and set it on his coffee table. He then grabbed the remote, turned on the news, waited for Liang to come sit beside him so they could share, and proceeded to tuck in.

"-And that's why we can expect rain for most of tomorrow and the following week,"sighed a tired looking meteorologist. "Thanks so much, Mr. Young!"squealed an overly perky news anchor. Mr. Young glared tiredly at her. "You're _so_ welcome, Miss Xi-" "In other news," she interrupted, "A mysterious virus has been spreading throughout major Russian cities, including St. Petersburg, Vladivostok, Moscow, and others. Those who have contracted the virus so far have quickly reached critical conditions, although there have been few reports of deaths. More on this after these messages!"

A needlessly complicated car commercial flickered onto the screen, replacing the anchor's make-up coated face, but Rei didn't notice. He was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. If only his heart wasn't pounding in his ears and throat, then it'd be easier..."Mrow?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had your number quite some time ago  
Back when we were young  
But I had to grow  
Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now  
Gotta get to you  
Won't you tell me how  
Call me call me  
Let me know you are there  
Call me call me  
I wanna know you still care  
Come on now won't you  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
To get me to you  
Come on now won't you  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
Reasons for livin my life  
Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to know you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
To get me to you _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Liang, sensing her master's discomfort, gently batted at his bangs. Rei smiled briefly, but then swallowed anxiously. _Moscow_. The word was ringing through his head, making it impossible to think clearly. Kai would be there. Kai, who he had had to part with so long ago, who still held Rei in his dreams, who knew the neko-jin more than anyone else on the planet, _his_ Kai, was in Moscow. Where people were dropping like flies to some virus.

Rei had lost contact with the Russian after he had left for Moscow for a fierce legal battle with his grandfather. However, he knew in his gut that Kai must be in Moscow. He _had_ to be. What the raven haired young man wished he knew was if Kai was all right.

The commercials ended, and Rei was watching the over enthusiastic anchor woman intently. "We have just received word that a vaccine is being distributed. It is now mandatory for everyone in, coming to, or leaving the affected areas to receive it. However, the vaccine is ineffective on those already in the later stages of the virus. More on this later. In other news, drought has been hitting the Maozi region..."

Her slightly nasal voice fell upon deaf ears. As usual, he cleaned the liter box, took out the trash, and showered. His hands were shaking so bad he dropped the soap several times.

Rei's dreams were surprisingly bright. He was surrounded by warmth, and colors, and light, and there were two strong arms wrapped around him... And then he was awake. Again and again he awoke, wishing desperately he hadn't. Honey colored eyes gazed longingly at a battered old phone. He wanted to know Kai was all right, that he was just being pathetic and paranoid. After all this time, he wanted to hear from Kai, just to ease his mind. His one wish as he lay curled up with his cat was that the crimson eyed Russian would contact him, call him, tell him he was fine. Maybe even ask Rei to come back to him. Just as long as he's okay, the neko-jin thought, as long as he's okay...

He had almost dozed off again when the phone rang.


	2. To get me to you

**Sup. So here goes the second chapter, made fresh just for you! I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post this before I go to Applebees. People to do, things to see.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barely believing his ears, he clumsily clambered out of bed, successfully waking up and irritating the tabby. It couldn't be… Could it?

"Hello?" he croaked out. "Hey Rei, this is Sao. Just called to say there's been a breach in the plumbing down at the Basket. It'll be closed for about a week for repairs." He sighed. He had been stupid to believe it was Kai, calling at such an hour.

"All right man, thanks. Take it easy, okay?"

"Sure Rei, enjoy the break!"

On the brightside, he had a bit of a vacation to look forward to. Usually he worked weekdays as an assistant chef at the Basket, but seeing as it was closed for repairs, he'd have some free time. Yes, he thought, hanging up, there'd be plenty of time to relax. Alone, except for Liang. Driving himself insane with worry.

"I need some milk," he declared more to himself than to his cat. The disgruntled cat jumped off the bed and stalked into the kitchen, Rei close behind.

The former wielder of Byakko sighed with satisfaction and put sown his empty cup. Liang had gone out to do whatever and he was ready to go to bed and not get up till noon. He was halfway out of the kitchen when he heard the phone ring. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, muttering tiredly about Fate taunting him.

"Rei Kon speaking."

"Excuse me? Is this Rei Kon?" a confused voice met his ears. A confused _English speaking _voice. He quickly switched over to English, now puzzled as well as excited.

"Hello, I'm him, I mean, he's-, I'm Rei Kon, that is. Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Dr. Portov of St.Mary's hospital in Russia. Your number was found on one of my patient's person, and we were hoping you could help us identify him."

"Identify him? He was unconscious?"

"Barely alive. Passed out on the sidewalk, it's this new virus."

"What does he look like?" Rei asked, hoping to god it wasn't who he thought it was. He held his breath, waiting for the doctor to reply.

"Well, he has blue and grey hair, red eyes, a few piercings…And blue triangle markings on both cheeks. Come to think of it, he's an odd looking young man. He looks to be in his early twenties."

That was Kai, through and through. Well, except for the piercings, but that hardly mattered to Rei right now. "Where is this hospital?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A thousand panicked thoughts ran through the neko-jin's mind on the way to the airport. If Kai had his number, why hadn't he called sooner? How could this happen? Would he be okay?

His conversation with the doctor had done nothing to quell his fears. Apparently, was no longer in critical condition, but his situation could quickly get worse. The raven haired young man had quickly packed some clothes, cash, his blade and some catfood. After a brief struggle to locate and put Liang in her carrier he was off in a taxi to the airport.

Now, as he fidgeted nervously in the back of the taxi seat, he remembered the last time he had seen Kai. He had been 19 at the time; it was not long after his birthday. It had been at an airport, obviously, and they were saying goodbye. After seeing the unspoken feelings of concern in Rei's eyes, he had smiled and said, "_Don't worry, Kon. If anything ever happens, or even if I just want to hear your voice, I'll call you. Promise_." He had kissed him gently, and smiled, before disappearing amongst a crowd of fat Russian businessmen and ruffled tourists.

Looking out the window, he wished Kai had kept his promise. It should have been Kai calling him, not a doctor. It should have been his baritone voice he heard, and he should have heard it long before something like this could happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:For the love of cheese, people, REVIEW! I appreciate it more than you can know! Unless you're psychic... oO Oh, and my profile needs cool quotes. Send one in in a review, and I'll try to put it up! Thank you, and goodnight.  
**


	3. Raining doubt

**  
**

**Yo. So I'm ready to lay my pimp hand down and mack this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but pimpin' ain't easy. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"This will only take a moment, sir," muttered an overworked looking airport worker, cleaning Rei's bare arm with antiseptic. She then pulled a packaged needle from a box by her side. The woman quickly pushed the needle in, handed Rei a receipt (to prove he had gotten the shot), and waved Rei through to the terminal. "Next," she cried hoarsely.

Rubbing his arm, Rei made his way to his seat. The old lady he was sitting next to was reading a romance novel (or at least it looked like one, but it was written in Russian so he couldn't be sure) quite happily, and smiled cheerfully at Rei as he sat down before quickly going back to her book. Settling into his seat, he tried to doze for a bit, but he was for too anxious to even rest. He decided to listen to the radio on his phone.(1)

"This is Jazzy-Faye laying down the tunes! In just a minute we'll- Oh, wait a minute people! We've recently received more information about the mysterious virus sweeping Russia, now dubbed virus R15. We now know it's a kind of offshoot of malaria, causing fever, shivering, joint pain, anemia, and convulsions. The main difference is how long it lasts; it doesn't last long in the body, but once the damage is done, it's much harder to recover from. Many aren't up to it, and are suffering additional health problems as a result. Keeping the public informed, this has been Jazzy-Faye. Coming up next is 'Random' by Lady Sovereign-" The neko-jin clicked off his phone, and decided to listen to the sound of his fellow passengers snoring, coughing, and sneezing instead. He closed his eyes and let this all sink in. "Oh, Kami,"(2) he breathed shakily, tightly gripping the armrest. He blanked his mind the best he could and slipped into an uneasy dose. He dreamed he and Kai were at a waterfall, surrounded by clear sparkling water and lush plants. They both jumped in, laughing, but Kai was taking too long to come back up, and Rei was beginning to worry…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eat this, shut up, and don't move. Understand?" Liang gave Rei an innocent look while gnawing quietly on the beef jerky. The raven haired young man had gone through what seemed like every hotel in Moscow, but they had all refused to host pets. So this time, Rei had simply decided to hide the tabby in his shoulder bag and just not tell them. "Dobre den,"(3) greeted the receptionist. Rei nodded at him and proceeded to register for a room. All was going well until the key was being handed over. A muffled sneeze sounded from his bag. The receptionist looked up, and looked at the neko-jin questioningly. Desperately not wanting to get caught, he gave a few fake sneezes and then laughed sheepishly. The receptionist shrugged and pulled out some paperwork.

After dumping his stuff in the room, he quickly rushed out of the hotel and flagged down a taxi. "St. Mary's hospital, please," he asked the driver. On his way there, he found himself slipping Liang another piece of beef jerky and absently petting her (she was once again in his shoulder bag, he couldn't leave her in the hotel room). What condition would Kai be in, he wondered. How long before he got better? What happens after that?

Pushing such thoughts from his mind, he examined his reflection in the window. He looked tired, with bags beginning to develop under his eyes, and his usually meticulously neat hair was windswept and escaping his low ponytail. He peeked at Liang, who was happily chewing the beef jerky inside his bag. "Well," he said, smiling gently, "At least _you _look nice."

When they arrived, the raven haired young man felt an almost overwhelming wave of doubt. What was he doing here? Kai didn't want to see him, especially not like this. However, he reminded himself that he had to, because like it or not, he cared for Kai, and there was still too much to settle with him to not see him again. So he walked in, breathe misting in the icy chill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say the hospital was packed was an understatement. People were everywhere, asking if the hospital had this person or that person, how were they and the like. Even though the staff was doing its best, it couldn't do enough. Looking frantically for a way to get out of the chaos and to Kai, he spotted a desk worker trying to sneak away to a staff lounge. Stealthily, he slid behind the poor guy. "Hello, sir-"  
"AHHH!" he yelped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Can you direct me to Dr.Portov?" The desk worker let out a shaky breath and slumped against the wall.

"Fifth floor, second ward. Ann, the lady at the desk, she'll point you to him."

"Thanks, man," Rei murmured, turning and swiftly maneuvering out of the crowd.

Strangely enough, there weren't many people on the elevators. Rei found himself alone with Liang in the lift, the smell of wood polish and disinfectant in the air. No elevator music. Sighing, he put his head in his hands. "What am I doing, Liang?" he whispered. The green eyed cat briefly stuck her head out and gave a sleepy purr before resuming her previous position, presumably napping. The neko-jin smiled lightly, and lifted his head up as the doors opened to the fifth floor. He walked down the hall and turned a corner to run into a brown eyed, red headed nurse with a clipboard. "Excuse me," he began, "I'm looking for a Ms.Ann, could you-"

"Well, you found her. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Can you direct me to Dr. Portov? Or better yet, a patient named Kai Hiwatari?"

"Sure can. Are you a friend, or family of his?"

Rei hesitated, before settling for friend; she didn't need to know everything.

"Right this way, sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raven haired young man followed the nurse, and although he didn't show it, he was about two seconds away from a major panic attack. He was on the verge of passing out when nurse Ann stopped at a door. "Here he is," she said, "But please refrain from doing anything to upset him. He's in a very delicate state right now. Visiting hours end at-"

"About that," Rei interrupted, "He doesn't have any family, but I think he needs someone here for him, so if you could maybe..." He trailed off, his eyes pleading. Nurse Ann smiled. "Of course," she replied, voice gentle, "He needs all the support he can get. Truth be told, there's too much ruckus down there for us to even enforce visiting hours anyway. Goodnight, sir." She walked away briskly, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. From the look on her face, Rei had a feeling she knew he considered Kai more than just a friend…

He let out an easy chuckle and rested his amber eyes upon the door. 'Kai Hiwatari' was written in untidy doctors' scrawl on the clipboard that hung above the doorknob. Strangely calm now, he turned the handle, stepped inside, and closed it behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sleeping. Dark blue triangles contrasted boldly his ashen white face, which harbored a peaceful expression. It made Rei uneasy. His hair was shorter than what it had been, but just as messy. The neko-jin, whose hair had grown past his knees, thought it fit him quite nicely. It seemed he now sported a few piercings as well, two silver studs above his left eyebrow, and a dark grey loop around his right auricle.

Laid out on the hospital bed, Kai was connected to various machines, all of them rather intimidating to the amber eyed youth. He sat down in the recliner next to the bed and watched the slate haired man, musing about what he should do. Suddenly the door opened, interrupting his reverie. "Dr.Portov," Rei greeted quietly. ""Mr.Kon," he said. "He's woken up before, a few times actually. He's got a much better chance of full recovery than most other patients. It seems he's quite a fan of diet and exercise." Rei smirked.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," he murmured, recalling his former captain's grueling training schedule.

"Either way," the doctor continued, "It's certainly paying off. If all goes well, he should be able to go home in a few weeks. He'll just need someone around to help out, he'll need to take it easy. Goodnight, Mr.Kon."

"Good night, doctor." The man shuffled quietly out of the room, leaving Rei with a sleeping cat and a sleeping Kai.

The neko-jin got up from the chair leaving leaving his bag (with Liang inside) on the chair. Carefully, not touching any of the tubes or wires, he tentatively reached forward and rested his hand on Kai's forehead. He gently smoothed the Russian's bangs out of his face, mesmerized by the feel of his skin and the softness of his hair.

"Wake up Kai," he whispered, "Wake up, because I don't want to be confused anymore. I'm so tired of doubting you. Please, Kai," he sighed, now suddenly bone weary, "Wake up already."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh yeah! I did it! Go me! Woot woot! Review, 'cause you know I love it!**

**1-My sister's phone doubles as a radio. I'm jealous.**

**2-Saying 'Oh, Kami,' is like saying 'Oh, God' **

**3-Dobre den is Russian for good afternoon. Please let me know if I'm wrong!**


	4. Reasons for livin my life

**Yizzer! Glad to know you've chosen to read my little story. Makes me so happy! Story's ending soon, next chapter's the end, so thanks for coming this far. This chappter's a bit short, but I put alot into it! All you guys are great, especially my FABULOUS reviewers. You know who you are! Now, on to the show!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no sound for Kai. No sound, no vision, no scent, no sensations, no anything. He had never felt so alone, so insignificant. If he wasn't so sure he was already dead, he probably would have died from the intensity of these feelings. Especially remorse; he had lied to himself for far too long, telling himself Rei was probably better off without him anyway. He hadn't truly lived for so long because his neko-jin wasn't there. He was the Russian's one regret, and yet, his greatest achievement, when it all came down to it. It didn't matter now, though. Reality for him as it should be had ceased to exist when he collapsed on the sidewalk of Dimitriv Street. He had been heading back to his apartment from…._work_. But then, that was another story entirely.

Roughly three years ago, he had gotten in deep with the legal onslaught of his grandfather. In order for things to play out in his favor (and send the old bastard to rot in a cell somewhere) he had had to borrow one of the Russian mafia's best lawyers. The woman could use the smallest technicality (and avid exploitation of government corruption) in Russian law to let organized crime off the hook. Kai's case was a walk in the park for her. In order to get her, though, Kai had had to promise at least five years of his services to their organization.

The former captain wouldn't have given the deal a second thought before refusing it.That is, he wouldn't have if Boris had not guaranteed Rei's head on a silver platter, after the legal turmoil had subsided. After that, his mind was made up.

In an instant his bank account had become their piggy bank, and his skills as a businessman exploited fully. He couldn't bring himself to so much as _call_ Rei. It was partly because of shame, but mostly paranoia. If they found out about his golden eyed lover, they'd use him to make Kai concede to their every demand. The slate haired man would've just left the city, but considering the people he was trying to run from, he was practically a prisoner in Moscow.

That was okay though, because there were only two years left to go, and then he could go back home to- No. His koi would've moved on by now, found someone better. Kai never understood what had made his ex-teammate put up with him anyway. Besides, he had cut himself off from any sort of contact with his lover for going on three years, after promising to call practically every three minutes. He had _promised_. That's why he always carried Rei's number with him, so as soon as he got out of this mess, he would have the number right there, and even if Rei had moved on, Kai could still fulfill his promise…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

But no, he reminded himself, that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't going to happen because he was stuck here, in nothing, occasionally awakening to horrible sensations of burning and illness. In a way he was glad it would end like this, because at least Rei was safe, wherever he was.

His irritating thoughts of things past and things never to be were just beginning to leave him alone when suddenly he picked up the faintest hint of a sound. He tried to focus on it, this echo in oblivion. It slowly began to increase in volume, until he could hear it ringing in his ears. It was a rumbling sound, like far off thunder. Purring. What was purring in his ear?

Blue lashes lifted to reveal a weary slit of crimson. Kai literally came to his senses, first processing the sounds of his surroundings (whirring machines and beeping monitors, a T.V., and of course, the purring), then a clean, sterile smell, along with the smell of beef jerky. He didn't know what to think of that. He felt something fuzzy and warm against his face. Crimson eyes widened when it made out the smudge of color by his head to be a sleeping tabby cat. The cat was purring!

...No duh. Okay, now what was up with that? Deciding to ignore the cat for a moment, he quickly scanned the room.

It was a standard private hospital room, painted all white with a cold tile floor. A dingy little television was turned on to the news, but someone had used the remote to make the subtitles read out in Chinese characters. He quickly turned his head, instantly regretting it. He felt achy all over, his head was pounding, and his insides felt like Chernobyl had taken place inside of it. Slowly, he turned his eyes upon yet another sleeping feline. Somehow, someway, in defiance of any and all explanation, Rei was here. Rei Kon, who hated when the bathwater was too hot and loved listening to classical music in the dark and _loved_ Kai- His chest rose and fell gently under his coat. The raven haired young man was slumbering peacefully in the small, uncomfortable looking recliner, clutching a worn shoulder bag to his stomach.

The Russian took in a sharp breath, mind drawing a blank. Rei was here. Right there, safe and sleeping and so familiar, even after three years. While he lay there, struck dumb with disbelief, Liang woke up due to the noise he had made. Stretching briefly, the tabby turned her green eyes onto Kai. She purred gently, and nuzzled into his hair, before leaping gracefully from the bed to the recliner, avoiding the cold floor. She crawled up to Rei's face and began licking his cheek, meowing impatiently.

On the hospital bed now lay a young man only half ashamed he was glaring with venom at an innocent cat.

"Mmmpphhhh...Liaaaaaang...Stooooopppp! Go kill a mouse or something if you're hungry..."  
Rei muttered various protests before grudgingly opening his golden eyes to scowl at his tabby.

"Jeez, Kon, it's called an alarm clock."  
The neko-jin's head snapped around to be met with half open, yet still fiery orbs. The slate haired youth's voice was scratchy and hoarse, but it was his same old baritone, used yet again to make a sarcastic remark. Slowly, as if in a dream, Rei got out of the uncomfortable recliner. He stumbled over to Kai, Liang in his arms, and stood there, staring. Then, all in one swift, sweeping motion, he had deposited Liang on the bed and wrapped his arms around Kai the best he could without disrupting any wires or tubes. He cradled the crimson eyed enigma as if he might break, drawing in quick, shaky breaths. Tan hands ran through Kai's limp hair and over his skin, assuring Rei that this was real.

Overwhelmed, Kai could do nothing but take it all in. For a moment he forgot about how horrible he felt, as the most incredible feeling of warmth blossomed in his chest. "No way," he whispered, burying his face in Kai's neck, "No way, no way, _no way!_ I-I... I... Kai. You," he pulled back and held the pale face in his hands. He tenderly pressed his lips to Kai's, before breaking out into a ridiculous grin. He was crying. "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

Kai laughed for the first time in nearly three years, lifting up his sore arms to return the embrace. They'd get everything sorted out. He didn't know exactly why he was here, or what was going on, but, Rei was here, so everything was all right with him.  
"Mrow!" So Rei had taken up with this Liang character. Fair enough. Inhaling deeply, he smelled the sweet apple scent of Rei's shampoo. Here was his reason to live. Here was what was worth five years of misery, worth everything. Here was Rei Kon, more beautiful in his eyes now than he had ever imagined possible.

**And you thought I'd write a sad ending. XD **

**Review please! Oh, and don't be afraid to send in those quotes. 'Till next time!**


	5. Peace of Mind

**  
I'm so sorry for the delayed update and shortness! Classes are murdering my free time; first it poisoned it then it chocked it, and now it's trying to drown it and hide the body... Anyway, last chapter! But everyone likes sequels, right? Much love to my reviewers, who have been the most far out bunch. Feel free to send in ideas for the sequel in the reviews, yeah? **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay... I guess I follow. But, the _Russian Mafia_, Kai?"

"No, Rei, the Italian one."

"………!"

"_Joking_! _Joking_, Kon!"

"Oh, stuff it, Kai."

The Russian continued, however, to snicker at Rei, painfully indifferent to his wounded pride. They were currently lounging in the corner of a small waiting room at the hospital, doing what else but waiting. The paperwork for Kai's release was almost done, but until it was, the pair found themselves occupying the cramped space, talking to pass time. Both were still trying to overcome the sense of surrealism gained from their reunion. What better way to do that, Rei figured, than to draw out every single detail of Kai's story?

So, they relaxed in the corner of the crowded waiting room, the neko-jin carrying Liang in his bag, and the Russian proudly sporting freshly applied blue triangles. "So did you ever have to kill someone?" Golden eyes locked with crimson ones, causing Kai to flinch. "No Rei, I didn't." He looked away. "But they would've tried to make me eventually."

The waiting room had a big screen T.V., and it was turned on to a Russian news station. Earlier, it had broadcasted something that had made Kai smile. Not a nice, oh-look-at-him-he-must-be-having-a-nice-day smile, or even a wow-something-great-must-have-happened-to-him smile. Oh no, this was a special I'm-a-pyro-and-I-just-set-the-school-on-fire, manic grin.

"For all _decent_ Russians," a rather snobby sounding green eyed woman had reported, "Something good has come of virus R15. The head of Moscow's organized crime died early this morning due to complications. Police have been investigating…"

Basically, Kai had explained, this meant he was now free to do whatever he pleased without the risk of being stuffed full of lead.

"You better stop it, or I'll sic Liang on you!"

"Yeah, whatever, Rei," he snorted, eyes gleaming with amusement. He took Rei's hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

Rei reveled in the touch, but continued to fake annoyance. "No, but that _smirk_ and the _sarcasm_ oozing from your voice is _about_ to."

Kai's smirk was growing more devious by the second. "Oooohhh, I guess I better watch it." He paused, looking up. "Finally," he muttered.

Lo and behold, up walked Nurse Ann, complete with clipboard. "Mr. Kon! Nice to see you again. This is Mr. Hiwatari, I presume?"

Rei nodded. "Glad to see both of you healthy. Here are the forms, just fill them out and drop them off on your way out. Everything else has been taken care of. Oh, and Mr. Hiwitari?" She turned to Kai, smiling brightly. "You owe this gentleman here quite a bit. Dr. Portov informed me he journeyed all the way from China, just for you. Take care now!" She winked quickly at them both, seeing their held hands, and then she was off, occasionally flipping through her beloved clipboard.

"Rei…." The Russian allowed his eyes to slowly lock with the neko-jin's, his face donning a partially confused, partially annoyed expression. "What just happened?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on, Sao, you know me better than that! What? No, I just- Really? I would've sworn… Hey! Don't get off topic! I- Yeah, but- No, I'm serious! Please? Pleeeeeeeeaasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeease? I've _never_ even _asked_ for a vacation before! Just this once? Oh, come on! I know that! Look, Sao, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I still have that photo of you at the New Year parade… Thanks, man! Knew you'd see things my way. Bye now!"

The amber eyed youth clicked his phone off and shoved his phone in his pocket, before turning to Kai with a smug expression. Kai eyed him suspiciously. "I didn't learn Chinese since I've been away, but judging from the look on your face, you just blackmailed someone."

"No I didn't." Rei's voice dripped innocence.

"Sure, Rei, whatever you say." Kai was not convinced.

The two continued walking away from the airport. They had just arrived in Nagoya, Japan, after the long, tiring journey from Moscow, and were on their way to visit Max and Tyson. The neko-jin had opted to ask for a vacation after repairs were finished, so he could stay with Kai as he regained his strength without being too busy with work. He could've quit his job though; Kai hadn't been kidding when he'd said they used his bank account as a piggy bank. The organization had put a great deal of its money into his account, and now that the head honcho was gone, there was no organization to speak of. This left Kai even richer than he was before, which was pretty loaded. "So much for crime doesn't pay," Rei had responded when he had first heard this. "Seriously, the day you aren't rich is the day Cher looks her age."

Currently, Liang keened loudly, clawing at the bars of her carrier. Rei smirked, getting an idea. "Hey, wanna learn some?"

"Learn what? Chinese?"

"There's no such thing. Mandarin, Cantonese, etc, yes. Chinese, no. But for our purposes, we'll leave it at that."

"Ouch, Kon. That _hurts_."

Rei rolled his amber eyes. "Whatever, Kai. All right, repeat after me. Guai,"

"Goy?"

"No, guai."

"Guai."

"Yeah, that's it! Now, say 'mao'."

"Mow?"

"Mao!"

"Mau?"

"Mao!"

"Oh, right. Guai mao."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Liang started yowling and scratching frantically within her carrier, which Kai was holding. Rei was soon having trouble dragging along the rest of the luggage from laughing. "What did you make me say, 'Hey, let's kill the cat!'"

"No, you said 'nice cat'. I usually say that before giving her fish, and now she probably thinks you have some salmon in your pocket!"

"You _suck_ Rei." The neko-jin continued to chuckle, causing the Russian's frown to deepen, before his face took on a mischievous expression. "But… You suck _well_, so I guess that counts for something." The raven haired youth abruptly stopped laughing, and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey," he protested as Kai began to wave for a cab, "That was uncalled for! I was just trying to get revenge for what you said in the waiting room! That's just not right! I-"

"Rei," Kai interrupted, "Taxi's here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Kai started, as they rode through the sunny streets of the city, "Think we should've called first?" Rei looked thoughtful for a second, before sinking back into his seat, eyes closed. "Nah. I've kept in touch, and as far as I know they're both helping the BBA in this area. I bet they'll like the surprise!" Kai nodded, before looking up suddenly. Something didn't feel right. He looked at the driver. The man was playing with the radio, trying to get it to work right. "Excuse me," Kai started. The driver looked up, before slamming the breaks, causing Liang to screech and everyone else to be thrown forward in their seatbelts. In the middle of the street stood a big grey husky with a black spiked collar and chain leash, barking madly at the car. Just as Liang stopped yowling, a young man with sunny yellow hair and ocean blue eyes sprinted around the corner and towards them.

"Fletcher!" he yelled, voice coming in short pants. He quickly grabbed the leash and dragged the dog over, expression apologetic. "Hey," he yelled, jogging up to the car, "I'm sorry, is everyone okay, I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble-"

"Max! Is that you buddy?"

The blond blinked, startled. "Rei?"

He peered into the back seat, and gasped in surprise. "Rei! _Kai_! What are you guys doing here! I'm so glad to see you!" he gushed, almost as loud as his dog. They both smiled, though Kai leant over and quietly whispered, "Why are we here again?" Golden eyes darted to Max, who continued to rant about what a pleasant surprise this was. "Because they missed you, too." He replied softly.

Liang began to hiss, hearing the frantic barking. "Well," Kai sighed, though still smiling half-heartedly at Max, "This should be fun." "Hey, did I tell you Max and Tyson are together?" The smile disappeared, and Kai's crimson eyes grew wide. "No. You did not. I think our stay just got ten times _better_, don't you agree? I mean, it's not like they're _loud_ or anything, right?" Rei didn't say anything, neglecting to give the answer to that particular question. "_Right!_"

**OWARI**

**Thanks for reading! Send in ideas for the sequel & quotes for my profile, don't be shy! I love feedback! You are a very special and awesome person for reading this! Oh, and remember, tip your waiters.**

**REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GIR, REVIEW!**


End file.
